


The Trouble With Girls

by Soul4Sale



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern, AU - Vampire, Contortionism, F/M, Nudity, het/straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric can’t help but watch in rapt fascination when his vampiric lover stretches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be doing the core story for this first, but I have had too much happen the last few days. I’m writing this to try and calm down.

There was something oddly satisfying about watching the lanky vampire stretch at the foot of his bed. She made a soft, pleased hum in her nose as something gave a loud _crack_ , but Varric’s eyes were focused on those impossibly thin, long limbs. Eyes traveled from her thighs to the little stretch of earthy green lace at her hips, to the dangling collar of the shirt she’d borrowed from him as it pared her perky little breasts and that pretty, flat stomach. Laying back for a moment, he was almost positive she was about to fall, but something invisible seemed to be stopping her. Once she was thoroughly stretched and happy, half-lidded ivy eyes focused on the man watching her with a grin on his face.

“Varric?” She nearly purred, one leg coming up to nearly rest by her chest, and he seemed only spurred to grin until the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

“Yes, Daisy?” He questioned, and there was a level of appreciation in his voice. Those long legs of hers moved so differently from his own; there was an almost feline grace to the way she moved any part of her body. But those legs went on for days, and he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to trace the tattoos there. They ran along a good portion of her body, and they weren’t hard swipes like what he was used to, but curing lines like climbing vines all along her limbs, face, and stomach.

“Why do you always stare at me when I stretch?” She questioned, head tipping back as she bent backwards. He was surprised that her head didn’t touch her pert rear, but he supposed if it did then he’d have to take pictures to remind himself that she really was _that_ flexible. It set his blood to boiling, but he kept his mind focused on her question.

“Well, Daisy, I’m still getting used to a vampire sharing a bed with me… I’ve never seen anyone contort like you do when you stretch. It’s interesting.” He chuckled, trying to keep his breathing even.

“Is it really so odd? Where I come from, everyone stretches like this.” Merrill replied with a little smile, finally getting her back to pop just right. Settling like a limp doll, she sighed happily, eyelids falling shut as she soaked up the pleasant tingling in her legs.

“You come from a den of _vampires_ , and you’re the first I’ve met, so I suppose it’s odd to me.” He responded, “But soon enough, I’m sure I’ll get used to it. Why don’t you crawl up here and we’ll get some rest before work tomorrow?”

“That sounds nice… I need a nap, after all that dancing I did today.” With that, she began to crawl forward and Varric noted suddenly just how dry his mouth had become. Those large, innocent eyes focused on him as she got closer and closer, pecking his lips before tucking herself into his bed. Moments later, he’d joined her, and her head was pillowed on his arm. It took less than a minute for her to fall asleep, and he found himself spending the night too rigid and awake to truly sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some lovely Merrill appreciation. She’s so sweet and lovely, I love her probably too much. xD


End file.
